Love Uninhibited
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: Embittered by a past love, he turned to the past to forget. Cast aside by the man she thought she loved, she turned to the future for comfort. Love is the mating of two souls, but will they be able to see that before it's too late? Mirai Trunks/Bra
1. Default Chapter

Love Uninhibited  
Ryo Angel  
Rated PG-13  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know why I'm writing this. Boredom maybe. Anyways, I have no idea what I'm going to   
do with this and it might very well end up just this one chapter if I lose interest. I'm writing it as  
I go... so no promises to continue it.   
MATURE themes. A bit incestious (sp?)   
Feedback always welcomed, good or bad.  
  
Distribution - Ask and ye shall recieve  
  
Onward to the story!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stare out into the black void. Mother had said that it might be best that I go into space to sort   
out my feelings. It's been years since the andriods had attacked and destroyed our world. A   
year ago, we finally defeated them. And I had gone back to the past to warn the Z fighters in   
hopes that it would alter the future. I was wrong. Now, I stare out into the black void. Maybe I   
should just go back to the past once more. There is nothing here for me. My only love had   
betrayed me to Android 17. Feh, he had taken her for his lover. Had hung me and made me   
watch as he taken her over and over again. I heard her screams of pleasure... and her scream   
as she died by his hand. Hot tears form in my eyes as I think back. Never again shall I let love   
cloud my judgement.  
  
Mother thought that being in space and training in zero gravity would help calm my spirit. And   
perhaps help me find peace within my heart. She had already lost all those that are dear to her   
and I know what a huge sacrafice she was making by allowing me to leave her side. I can't   
stand this anymore. I punch a few buttons and steer my way back to Earth. It has been three   
years already and Mother's birthday is fast approaching. As the blue orb came on screen, I   
thought about my father. I have never known him, yet when I met him for the first time in the   
past, it was like trying to communicate with a brick wall. Mother had said that though he never   
told her that he loved her, his actions spoke volumes of his affections towards her. Whenever   
she spoke of him, she would often cry later that night, in the emptiness of her room. Little by   
little, I had stopped asking, yet she still cries.  
  
Stepping out of the ship, my eyes lifted slightly. Mother had said that my facial expressions   
are growing more and more like Father's each day. The scars that ran in me may not be as   
deep as his were, but they are similar. As a child, I had only known terror. Fleeing for my life  
was the only thing I had ever known. Yasu was my light. Yet, she had betrayed me. No. I will  
not dwell on this. It is in the past. And in the past it shall remain. The skies are blue. I knelt   
down and ran my hands along the green grass. Grass! A small smile appeared in my lips and  
I stood as a shadow was cast over me. My eyes soften as they rest on the woman in front of   
me. "Mother..."  
  
She still looked as she was in the past, with the exception of the wrinkles around her eyes from  
lack of sleep. "Welcome home." Neither of us made a move. The wind picked up and her dress  
flowed loosely to one side. "It's been a long time." She said, her mouth bent slightly in a girlish  
pout. "Come give your old mother a hug." She commanded, opening her arms and wrapping   
them around me. Softly, I hugged her back, allowing myself this one small comfort, yet my   
heart is still bitter from the betrayal. It will not let me forget.  
  
She senses this in me. "Trunks..." She tsked softly as she released me.  
  
I smile to try and ease her worries. "Smile, Mother. I've come home."   
  
She did, but her eyes were sad. "You've come home... but for how long?" She asked, taking me  
by the arm and leading me towards the Capsule Corps. She had revived it shortly after the   
androids were defeated. "A week? A month? I can barely hope for a year." She let out a deep   
sigh.  
  
"Mother..." I started.  
  
"Hush." She would not let me comfort her. She knows that I will leave again. This place holds  
too much pain for me. She sat me down and took my sword. I wanted to help her with it, but she  
held onto it. "I am not so old that I can't hang this by myself." Her voice grew fond, "After all, I  
kept pace with your father..." She pause for moments only, then hung up my sword and rang   
the bell for food to be delivered. "You must be hungry after that long trip." She sat down across  
from me and smiled.  
  
I search for a topic to discuss, at a loss for words once again. Luckily, she saved me. "Earth  
has grown beautiful once more..."   
  
"Yeah." I agreed, staring out the window. Trees have grown and grass. Green grass that I   
haven't seen all through my childhood years. She did not touch her food when it was placed  
before her and I can feel her eyes staring at me.   
  
"You will leave me again." A statement. She knows it to be true. I did not contradict her. "Look   
at me, Trunks." Something in her voice commanded me to and when I did, I flinched. "It has   
been years and nothing has changed for you." She paused and her eyes dropped. "Perhaps   
you need to go to a place where none of this horror has happened."  
  
She need not say it. I already know. "The past."  
  
"If you were fated and destined to be, you will be once more." I know how much she wanted to  
touch me, but she looked away. "I made a new device that will allow you to travel back and fro  
easily." She takes something out of her pocket, a watch. "Easy to use, no fuss. No muss." She  
hands it to me. "You set it using the dial. Push the green button to activate. The red to stabalize."  
  
"Mother..." I want so badly to comfort her, but I did nothing. She fastened the watch onto my wrist.  
  
"Tell my younger self to be careful of spiders." She told me as she pressed the green button and  
she vanished from my eyes. When my eyes cleared, I find myself staring at the exterior of   
Capsule Corps. I'm in the past once more. A couple comes out hand in hand, one laughing, the other  
scowling. My mouth twitches in amusement.  
  
"Father..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Let's see if I can't get five reviews from you. I don't know what I want to write about yet, so help me  
out a bit. 


	2. one

Love Uninhibited  
Ryo Angel  
Rated PG-13  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bra  
-----  
  
"C'mon Dad!" I tried to reasoned with him, laughing a bit as I tugged at his hand, "Goten   
  
isn't that bad!"  
  
He scowls at the mere mention of his name, "That half-breed is nothing but a third-class   
  
warrior.  
  
I frowned letting go of his hand, forgetting about getting him to agree, "I'm a half-breed."  
  
"It's different." He grunts as I roll my eyes. A flicker of motion and my eyes landed on   
Trunks standing near a tree looking at us... yet, he doesn't look like my brother... he looks   
younger. Almost my age. Dad noticed the frown on my face and turned towards the man.   
"Boy! Come here!" He waved. Doesn't he see the difference?  
  
The man by the tree hesistated, then started towards us. "Dad, you know him?" He didn't   
  
answer, but merely started towards the other man.  
  
"Trunks. Long time no see." Trunks? Long time no see? I study the man in front of me.   
Looks like my brother... from top to bottom... but his eyes...  
  
He rubbed one hand behind his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, long time." His eyes doesn't   
change, but his face does.  
  
"You look older." Dad mused, studying him. I know Dad doesn't spend much time with   
bro, but this is kind of rediculous.  
  
"Yeah..." He turned and looked at me. "Um... Mom?"  
  
My eyes shot straight up. "MOM?" I screeched.  
  
Dad winced, "Ugh, Bra, try to keep it down." He turned back to 'Trunks' "Bulma's home   
right now, she's trying to..."   
  
I look at them both, "What the hell is going on here??" I demand from them. The two   
exchange a glance. Okay, something is definately up here. "Well?" I cross my arms and   
looked at them expectantly.   
  
"Bulma's home with Trunks.." Dad continued as if I haven't even spoken. Ohhh... the   
nerve! Wait... Mom's home with bro... so who's this guy in front of me?  
  
"Oh." Was all he said. Curiously, his eyes lifted slightly and I could feel him studying me.   
With a huff, I met his eyes. "You are...?"  
  
I sensed Dad's frown. I'm still confused as hell. "Bra Vegeta." He is exactly like Dad. You   
have to look in his eyes to know what he's thinking. "And you?" Dad won't help me out   
here. He's too busy scowling. Heh. Mom's probably yelling at him or something.  
  
Sure enough. "We have to go. The woman want's the brat to be home for dinner."  
  
"Aww, you know you want dinner too." I laughed.  
  
Dad only glared at me, and spoke to 'Trunks', "You coming? The woman asked for you."  
  
"Yeah." He doesn't speak much, does he? Dad took off into the air and I looked at   
'Trunks'.  
  
"Can you fly?" I asked politely. In answer, he took off after Dad, without even giving me   
an answer. The nerve! Oh well, it's my birthday today, I will NOT let him spoil it! Probably   
is Trunks playing a joke on me or something. I took up into the air, flying straight home,   
knowing the party that they had planned ahead. A smile broke upon my face, I never   
could resist a party... now if only Goten was there... then life would be perfect. Sighing, I   
landed, brushing the dirt from my dress and fixing my hair, my hands frozed when I saw   
two Trunks in front of me. One older, more familiar. The other was the man I saw today.   
My eyes flickered from one to another, a thousand thoughts ran through my head. Did   
Mom have twins? Am I third in line? Did Mom CLONE Trunks? Was that the reason she   
was always in the lab these days??   
  
"Bra!" I turned towards the front door and saw Mom. "Come on, what are you standing   
there for?" I looked at the twins and turned back to her, my eyes flickering to them   
questioningly. She followed my directions and then laughed, "I'll explain. Come in first,   
you too, Trunks!"   
  
"Coming!" My brother called. The other followed his lead and walked into the house, me   
trotting after the two. Is there a conspiracy going on that I don't know about?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ehlo! I'm going to be writing with both POV's... so it MIGHT get slightly confusing. If you have  
questions, ask and I'll try my best to answer them. Tootles! I know it's hard reading in different  
POV's. Exspecially when I start writing both in one chapter. But it should be easy to tell who's  
who. Bra is more outgoing. Whereas MT is more serious.  
Ally - I'll keep writing as long as there are reviews. And whenever I'm bored and need something  
to stave off writer's block ^^  
  
Gun Blade - I doubt I'll get five reviews anyways, I'm setting a more obtainable goal this time - TWO  
reviews is all I ask. Well, I'm glad I'm not screwing up the POV system... I don't like writing in   
third person too much because then I can't express the emotions hidden deep inside.   
Reviews... wherefore art thou? -_- 


	3. two

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sister. I... have a sister... no. Not really. I sat in the background as I watched   
  
her lean towards Goten, laughing, smiling, flirting. I studied her - rich dark  
  
blue hair, turquoise eyes that shines. Her mouth was now drawn to a small   
  
pout. It was her birthday today. The instant she walked in through the door,   
  
everyone had jumped up and yelled surprise. The look on her face was   
  
priceless, yet now she looks ready to cry, in despair. Nonchalantly, I inched   
  
my way to eavesdrop, my skills perfected by so many years of hanging   
  
around in the streets. No one noticed. No one, but perhaps Father.  
  
Mother was right, I resemble Father in many ways. Our scars are the same,  
  
encaged in tragedy and horror, growing up with only the intent to survive. And  
  
yet, we are complete opposite. I had known love all my life. Mother had always  
  
made it clear that no matter what happens, she will always be there, she will  
  
always love me. A mother's love is eternal... but Father... he was taken away,  
  
pain was his only reward for doing well.  
  
"What are you saying, Goten?" Her voice held a trace of pain, so low that I  
  
doubt he could have detected it. Especially if he had came from Goku's line.  
  
"I have a girlfriend already, Bra. She's really nice too." He grinned as he   
  
stuffed himself on cake and ice-cream. No one noticed her downcast eyes as   
  
her face broke into a soft smile. She intrigues me. She also have a bit of Father  
  
in her as well. I looked away and stared at my other self. Is this my past or my  
  
future? My reality or another? He looks so much like me, yet he has not   
  
suffered the pains that I did. He had the love of both parent's, though one would  
  
deny it, Father was always there for him, whenever he needed him, Father was  
  
always there for my other self.  
  
The Z fighters were always there. Gohan, my mentor... I searched for him in the  
  
crowd of friends and relations and found him with one arm wrapped around a   
  
black-haired petite woman. Vidal Satan, I believe. They also have a daughter...  
  
if memory serves me correctly. Pan. Heh. Mischief maker. Out of the corner of  
  
my eyes, I saw Bra stole away out the side door. No one will miss me. I  
  
walked silently outside, just in time to see her fly off. Hiding my ki, I took off   
  
after her, staying far away enough so she would not be able to see me should  
  
she look behind her. But she didn't. She merely flew onwards, passing many  
  
beautiful lakes and green lush meadows. She finally landed on a small island  
  
overflowing with large wildflowers. She walked over to a well worn out grove   
  
and sat down. "Don't you know it's rude to follow people." She said aloud,  
  
without a glance in my hidden spot behind a tree. "Just come out, Trunks."  
  
I considered it and just as I was about to, I heard my other side's voice. "Jeesh,  
  
Bra. I know you're hurting..."  
  
"Am not!" She denied loudly. "I just wanted a bit of peace, is all."  
  
A shuffle and then a loud sigh, "Look, I know you really like Goten, but he's   
  
completely clueless that you even like him."  
  
I can imagine her eyes now, blurry with unshed tears, yet aflamed with anger.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Trunks. Like you're any better than me! It's always  
  
Marron this, Marron that, but she has NO idea!"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Trunks," she began.  
  
"You're right." He interrupted. "Tell you what. You tell Goten you like him, and  
  
I'll tell Marron."  
  
Bra snorted, "He already has a girlfriend, a Yashu or Yasa or something like   
  
that."  
  
Yasu! My eyes opened wide and I listened intently.  
  
Trunks laughed. "It's Yas'a." He corrected, my heart continued to beat. I had  
  
promised to forget her, yet my heart stopped at the mention of her name. My  
  
eyes closed and I could see her in my mind vivdly. Her smile, her laughter,  
  
they brought sunlight into my life, yet she betrayed me. Betrayed me bitterly.  
  
Anger ripped through me as my eyes opened, but I forced it down. No more  
  
anger. I have to let go. "Chikuso." I whispered as I saw Bra and Trunks in front  
  
of me, curiousity and slight anger in their eyes.   
  
"Why were you following us?" Bra demanded.  
  
My eyes narrowed slightly, but my face remained passive, "Yes." I admitted.  
  
I have nothing to hide. "I wanted to get away." My voice was soft, a hint of  
  
defense. "I'll be going now." Before they could say another word, I took off,  
  
where? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Weird." I muttered as I watched him fly off. Turning to Trunks, I poked him in  
  
the stomach, "Well, brother dearest, shall we go back to MY party?"  
  
He smiled down at me, "Dad was right when he said you were a brat." Laughing,  
  
he took off into the air and with a pout, I followed, my brother's face embedded  
  
in my mind, yet, not my brother. This is so confusing. Mom explained briefly  
  
how he's from the future where the androids had destroyed their world. And he  
  
had traveled to the past and tried to change it. But his present didn't change...  
  
Ah! Too damn confusing. And all this on my birthday too! Damn Dede! Always  
  
out to make my life miserable.  
  
As I landed on the grass, I noticed that the GR was on. Dad's probably in there  
  
training again. Angered, I marched over there and punched in the passcode. He  
  
promised me he wouldn't train. I walked in and turned around blushing scarlet.  
  
Oops...  
  
"Knock first." A soft and lithe voice drifted to me seconds later.   
  
My mouth was drawn into a tight pout, "How was I suppose to know you're in   
  
there?!" I demanded. "And why the hell aren't you wearing any clothes??"  
  
No answer, I felt him as he brushed past me, fully clothed. I grabbed his arm  
  
and took a step back as his eyes landed on me. "What I do is my business,  
  
none of yours." His eyes flickered to my hand on him and I let go. He looked  
  
so much like father with that face, so cold and deadly.  
  
"Just because you're from the future doesn't mean you can mess up my past."  
  
I muttered. If he heard, he gave no sign of it. My day's ruined. Sighing, I walked  
  
back into the house.   
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" I looked up at Mom's concerned face.  
  
"Damn brother." I muttered as I stalked into my room. I blinked once. "What  
  
are you doing?" I asked him.   
  
He looked at me with the same cool eyes. "Nothing." He started towards the   
  
door, but I blocked it. He stared at me.   
  
"What were you doing here?" I asked again, folding my arms, my eyes   
  
searching for anything amiss.   
  
His eyes shifted down, left, right, then back at my face. "Nothing." He took   
  
another step, but I stood firm.  
  
"You were doing something here and I demand to know what it was!" Anger was  
  
building up as I stared at his face. Nothing. There was nothing there. It was  
  
starting to get creepy. He may have my brother's features, but his face was his  
  
own. "I... I..." Swallowing, I shivered slightly. Why do I feel a slight chill in here?  
  
He continue to stare at me, a small smile then appeared. "Dresser." He said in  
  
his soft voice.  
  
I looked towards my dresser and saw a small package in there. I looked at him  
  
questioningly.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Was all he said as he brushed past me, another shiver shot  
  
through me. I stared stupidly at the empty door, my arms hanging limply at my  
  
side.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Long chappy this time... kinda. I think I'll make the rest of the story like this, a shift of POV .   
  
I guess I can do a lemon, but too many of you guys will hurt me... I think... ah well, whatever.  
  
emily - Thankies ^^  
  
Supaa Saiyajin Trinity - What are you confused about? Does this chapter clear things  
  
up a bit? 


	4. three

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She waited for her lover to come and take her home, Dressed all nice in silver   
  
and chrome. Sparkling bells align her waist, everyone itching for a taste." Bra   
  
sighed and flipped the page, "Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, To her love,   
  
her heart has been sold." Groaning, Bra threw the book to a corner, watching it   
  
flap and flutter a bit before she stood. She mistakenly glanced at the package   
  
on her desk. Looking out the window, she made a whining noise deep in her   
  
throat when she saw the raindrops tapping against her windowsill. "Probably   
  
just some stupid gift." She muttered as she grabbed the brown package roughly.  
  
Seeing the envelope, she opened it and pulled out a card  
  
'Bra,  
  
Sorry for eavesdropping, thought you look a bit sad.   
  
Thing about timetraveling is the convience of time.  
  
Hope you like.  
  
Always, Trunks'  
  
Frowning slightly, Bra slowly unwrapped the parcel and gasped. Staring back  
  
at her was a small lifelike portrait of her as a baby. Smiling, she flipped through  
  
it, images of herself smiled and cried back at her, all wonderfully hand drawn.  
  
Grinning fully, she stepped out of her room, the album still in her hand. "Oh   
  
hey." She greeted MTrunks who was walking out of the bathroom, a towel   
  
drapped across his shoulders. "Thanks." She waved the album in the air.  
  
He nodded and continued to walk, but stopped a moment and backtracked. He  
  
hesitated at her door, but knocked softly. Bra opened the door again and looked  
  
at him expectantly, "Yes?" She was a little miffed that he didn't even stopped to  
  
talk to her.  
  
His eyes shifted slightly, "It's raining outside."  
  
Bra nodded, "Indeed." She laughed slightly.  
  
"Forget it." He made to turn, but Bra latched onto him.  
  
"What about the rain?"   
  
He held up his wrist, showing the small time traveling device. "Time is at my   
  
fingertips."  
  
Bra's face broke into a grin, "Snow."  
  
"Snow?" MTrunks asked, "You want snow?"  
  
Bra nodded enthustiastically. "Wait here while I change." She slammed the   
  
door in his bewildered face and danced around her room, "This is so cool!" She   
  
shrieked as she threw on her snow gear. "Now THIS is what having a brother is   
  
all about." She stopped then, and thought about it, "But... he really isn't my   
  
brother..." Her hand paused at the door, then she shook off her thoughts and   
  
opened it, "Ready!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I have no idea why I suggested timetraveling to her. But as her small pearly   
  
arms wrapped themselves across my waist, I had trouble breathing. This girl is   
  
suppose to be my sister, yet in my present, I have none. I set the device to the   
  
winter of the past, where no one knew us. Why? Like I had said, I don't know   
  
anything anymore.  
  
In an instant, we were in the past. She let go of me and twirled around, the   
  
snowflakes melting into her aqua colored hair. I watched her with folded arms.   
  
She stops, a large smile on her face, "C'mon Trunks!" She ran towards me and   
  
pulled me forward. "All work and no play you a very dull boy." She warned,   
  
packing some snow and rolling it into a tight ball, "Help me out here."  
  
I stood there uncomfortably, "With what?"  
  
"Making a snowman!" She exclaimed, rolling the small pack of snow around   
  
until it got bigger.   
  
"How?"   
  
She halted to a sudden stop. "How?" She echoed. "You never made a snowman   
  
before?"  
  
I shook my head, "Never had the time, what with the running in terror and all."  
  
She stood, "Well... you take a bit of snow and pack is together, then roll it   
  
around in the snow until it gets bigger." She pointed to the one she already   
  
made, "You make three of those, pile them on top of each other and make sure   
  
they get smaller as they go up."  
  
I helped her roll the balls of snow and pile them up, my eyes trained on her   
  
smiling face. She was slightly flushed from the cold, and her bangs were   
  
plastered onto her forehead... I have never seen a more beautiful angel. I   
  
wasn't aware I was smiling until she pointed it out to me.  
  
"You look like a completely different person when you smile!" She exclaimed.   
  
"You should do it some more." She nodded affimatively.  
  
I tried to think of something to say, but voices saved me. "Vegeta! Damn you!"   
  
Mother's voice! I clasped a hand over Bra's mouth as she tried to talk.   
  
"Woman!" Father's voice drifted in. "You are with child, you cannot be in the cold."  
  
"Vegeta!" She shrieked, "It's only been six months!" I slowly moved my hand   
  
from Bra's face after making sure she wouldn't speak. "Besides, I love the   
  
snow... you can't keep me from it!"   
  
Holding Bra's hand tightly, I pressed the blue button and pulled her out to see  
  
Father and Mother quarral. We became a part of the surroundings, never seen  
  
by their eyes. "They can't hear or see us." I told Bra.  
  
She looked at me in surprise, then down at her hand being held in my large   
  
one.  
  
"We could go back to your time unless you wish to hear them talk..."   
  
She shook her head, eyes wide. "Are you nuts? Mom and Dad never told me  
  
anything about how they got together. Never mind when and how you were born."  
  
"So you wish to stay?" I inquired.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Pass up a chance to see how Mom and Dad grew to love each other? Hells  
  
no! I leaned onto Trunks as I watched Mom and Dad argued. Although it looks   
  
almost likely that Dad will strangle Mom, I can tell that he cares about her the   
  
way he flitted and fretted around her. With a groan, Mom finally put her foot down.  
  
"Vegeta," She said with clenched teeth, "Stop playing Mother Hen!" She   
  
screamed. "The snow is good, Vegeta. The snow is our friend. STOP MELTING   
  
IT!!!"  
  
I laughed aloud as she said that, puddles of water lay beside her and small   
  
clumps of grass littered around her wet dress. And my laughter died as I felt   
  
Trunk's thumb making lazy circles on my palm. With a gulp of... anticipation?  
  
No! I can't think like this! He's my damn brother!  
  
'But he's not, not really.'  
  
'Yes he is! We come from the same two people!'  
  
'But he doesn't have a sister in his present...'  
  
'But he's my damn brother! It's incest!'  
  
'Feh, how do you know that the Saiyen's don't interbreed?'  
  
'Won't it screw with their DNA?'  
  
'How do YOU know? You're only a half-breed.'  
  
'Well, our human blood will screw with each other.'  
  
'I bet you WANT to screw...'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"I didn't say anything..."   
  
I looked up to Trunks bewildered face... did I say that aloud? His face told me   
  
yes. "We should go..." I smiled nervously at him, using all my willpower to not  
  
tear my hand from his.  
  
"All right." His arm circled my waist and I was pressed against him, his warmth  
  
sending shivers up my spine. I love Goten...  
  
'Do you?'  
  
'Quiet brain, or I'll poke you with a Q-tip!'  
  
He pressed a green button and I almost pushed him away as I saw the comfort  
  
of my own house. "Thanks." I told him.  
  
He shrugged, "Anytime." He smiled slightly. "It stopped raining." He told me.  
  
I laughed nervously, "So it has... so it... has..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GunBlade - I just might do that lemon... but I have a feeling that I won't be   
  
posting that chapter here... we'll see. 


	5. four

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bra! Goten's here!" The wife of the Saiyne no Ouji yelled aloud. To the boy   
  
standing in front of her, she gave a lovely smile, "She'll be down..."  
  
"Goten!" Bra called out breathlessly. "Nice of you to drop by."  
  
Goku's youngest gave her a half-hearted smile, "Can we go outside to talk?"  
  
Bra bit her lip in indecision, questioning her mom with her eyes. When she   
  
saw the nod, she smiled, "Sure." Closing the door behind her, Bra peered at  
  
his face, "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Yas'a broke up with me..." Gtoen's face drooped with misery and Bra moved  
  
to his side, gently patting his back.  
  
"She was a fool..." Bra started.  
  
"No, she's not. I mean, who would want to go out with a Saiyen half-breed?"  
  
Goten near shouted.  
  
Bra was taken aback. "It's an HONOR to be Saiyen, even half of one..."  
  
"And have an insatiable hunger in everything. When we mate, we bite." He   
  
laughed bitterly, "Didn't know that did you, Bra?"  
  
"I..."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
What I was was at a loss for words. Where was the sweet Goten that I knew?  
  
What a minute... how did HE know that when Saiyen's mate they bite? My  
  
body suddenly felt very heavy. Dede... Damn you! My eyes flickered upwards  
  
for a second before dropping back only Goten's face. Using all my will power,  
  
I stayed upright.  
  
"She was in so much pain..." Tears started rolling down his face, "SO MUCH   
  
PAIN!" He sobbed, crumbling down onto the floor. I could only stare at him.  
  
He's no longer mine... wait a minute... no... hmmm... I'm confused. Really   
  
really confused now... okay... let's see... um...  
  
'Just tell him you like him.'  
  
'Just like that? No way!'  
  
'Take advantage! You have the upper hand!'  
  
'Blah!'  
  
"Don't you blah me!'  
  
"It's our nature..." I told him, not knowing what else to say, my inner voice  
  
didn't really give me much help...  
  
"Our nature to bring PAIN?" He retorted.  
  
I didn't know to say.   
  
"If the love was true, she would have felt pleasure."  
  
I turned to see who had spoken, but I already knew - Trunks, my... brother? Is   
  
he my brother?  
  
'In body, yes. Spirit, no. Thank Dede!'  
  
'What are you going on about?'  
  
'Humph! You blah me, so you don't get answers!'  
  
'HEY!'  
  
I tuned back into reality, a pout forming on my lips. Well, aren't they chummy.   
  
I looked at the two. Trunks was patting Goten on the back, saying, "She's   
  
probably confused then... give her time... she'll talk to you soon."  
  
Shakily, Goten gave him a brave smile, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Trunks showed a small but VERY cute smile.  
  
"Bye, Bra." Goten called out, taking off into the air.  
  
My eyes flickered the right. My eyes flickered to the left. Both in confusion.   
  
"What I miss?"  
  
He only gave me a small laugh as he brushed past me, "You are too cute,   
  
Bra."  
  
"Of course I am." I smirked as I followed him in, "But seriously, what I miss?"  
  
He continued to laugh. Okay, heart, you can stop dancing now. It's not like you  
  
haven't heard Trunks laugh before.  
  
'Trunks, your brother, yes. This cute hunk, no.'  
  
'What's the difference between this cu... Trunks and my brother Trunks?'  
  
'Pshaa! If you can't tell the difference, remind me to get a new body to occupy.'  
  
"I'm confused." I whined slightly, my lower lip sticking out in a definate pout.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I saw them outside and something in me wanted to go to them. Ever since  
  
we had gotten back from our escapade in the wintry past, we had avoided   
  
each other... her most of all. It would be incest if I even harbor any thoughts  
  
of lust towards her... but still, I can't understand why....  
  
---  
  
"Uh... Harder! Faster!" She screamed as she dug her nails into Android 17's   
  
back, urging him on.   
  
Trunks hung there, his hand clenched into two white fists. "You bitch!" He  
  
shouted, struggling to break free, but his chains held and he watched with  
  
horrid loathing.  
  
Yasu panted as her hips moved upwards in tune with 17's, "You were only  
  
a quick convience, Trunks." She said between moans, "Nothing... MOORRE!!"  
  
---  
  
My eyes opened wide as my breathing grew shallow, I will NOT let myself  
  
make that same mistake again. "Never..."  
  
But I went to them, because Goten did not see that being a Saiyen is the  
  
greatest honor anyone can have. And to mate with one... even a half-breed  
  
is the greatest honor that one can ever hoped to come by.   
  
"If the love was true, she would have felt pleasure." I told him. "She would   
  
have reciprocated." My eyes flickered to his neck and sure enough, there  
  
lies the mark of a bond. His hand instantly went to the mark. "She's probably   
  
confused then... give her time... she'll talk to you soon."  
  
Shakily, Goten gave me a brave smile, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." I smiled softly, this was the son that Goku never had... he looked  
  
so much like his father...  
  
"Bye, Bra." Goten called out, taking off into the air. I turned to her, looks like  
  
she finally finished her inner debate.  
  
Her eyes flickered the right and then to the left. Both in confusion.   
  
"What I miss?"  
  
I let loose a small laugh as I brushed past me, "You are too cute, Bra."  
  
"Of course I am." She smirked as she followed me in, "But seriously, what I   
  
miss?"  
  
I continued to laugh, a rare pleasure.  
  
"I'm confused." She whined slightly, her lower lip sticking out in a definate and  
  
very cute pout.  
  
"Of course, you are love," I smiled widely, "Of course you are."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe... isn't this cute? And don't you all hate me for building the suspense?   
  
*smiles sweetly and holds up sign - I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!!*  
  
Ally - Hehe. The lemon isn't going to be written for a few chapters yet, so   
  
hold your horses. Hehe. Thanks for the review and encouragement though. ^^  
  
Jax - I am! Here you go!  
  
Winter Peacecaft-Yuy - Impatient aren't you? The lemon isn't going to   
  
happen until WAY furthur down the line, but don't worry, there's going to   
  
be one... I think...  
  
plop - Thankies! I'll try and update this weekly from now on.  
  
Goten's Girl - Thanks for the review! 


	6. five

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Absentmindedly, I landed and walked to the lone tree standing over the   
  
small lake. I'm tired of this shit. And moreso of what's happening at   
  
home. Damn it! I can't even step out of my room without bumping into  
  
him! A red blush spread over my cheeks as I remembered the encounter  
  
that happened today...  
  
I had just stepped out of my room early in the morning, thinking that no  
  
one in their right mind would be awake. Quickly, stripping away my clothing   
  
just outside of the GR, I set the gravity to 300 times normal, starting off with  
  
stretches. It's been a while since I last trained, but it was just like flying -   
  
once you learned how, it's just a matter of time before you can do it again.  
  
Feeling my body getting use to the gravity, I upped it to a point where I was  
  
struggling to stand. Then, I spun into a gentle kata, trying to ignore the pull  
  
of the gravity against my body and worked my way through it in a relaxed   
  
and flowing manner. And that's when shit it the fan.  
  
I was so tired after doing the kata that I forgot to take the time to have my   
  
body slowly adjust back to normal gravity. When I stepped out, I fell over,  
  
being use to a more heavier gravity. I couldn't move a muscle, the grass   
  
crushed beneath my naked body, my clothing to one side. It was then that  
  
Trunks came around the side. Dende! He saw me in the flesh!  
  
I covered my face with both hands. How am I going to live THAT down??  
  
Ture, I did the same thing to him once, but that was PURELY accidental.  
  
'Ri-ight... accidental...'  
  
'It was too!'  
  
'He did have a nice and firm butt though...'  
  
'Oh, yeah... I mean... er....'  
  
'Admit it, Bra, you like him.'  
  
'Yeah, duh! He's my brother.'  
  
'You know what I mean.'  
  
'I have no idea...'  
  
'Yes you do. You just won't let your human half admit it.'  
  
'What do you mean, human half??'  
  
'Figure it out yourself, smartass.'  
  
"Grrrr..." The tree branch splintered as I crushed it with my bare fists. As I  
  
looked towards the setting sun, my heart stopped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"You have Winter dreams, Bra..."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
For the life of me, I don't know why I followed her. Nor why I approached her then.  
  
This morning, I accidentally chanced upon her in the nude. She was sprawled  
  
out on the grass, small tuffs of green outlined her form. I was about to turn and  
  
leave when she gave a small shriek. I quickly turn my back and heard her   
  
scrambling for her clothes. After a certain amount of time had passed, I peeked  
  
over my shoulder and saw her gone. I don't know why I didn't just turn and left,  
  
but I had stayed. And what's more, I found her ki signiture and followed it to a  
  
hill overlooking the ocean.  
  
As I watched her internal debate, I could feel my mouth twitching in amusement.  
  
It's been a long while since I have smiled so... perhaps I really DO need a sister  
  
to keep my mind occupied...  
  
When I heard her voice her frustration and the branch snapped from the pressure  
  
of her fists, I made myself known. "You have Winter dreams, Bra."  
  
She slowly turned to me, a deer caught in headlights expression. Very, very   
  
amusing. Very, very cute. She gave me a small nervous smile. "Really?" She  
  
laughed with trepidation.  
  
"Yes... perhaps you would like to..."  
  
"Pizza!" She suddenly said.  
  
"Pizza?" I asked, not knowing what she was going at.  
  
"Me hungry. Want pizza." She brushed past me and I caught a whiff of white  
  
jasmines mixed with roses. Very refreshing.  
  
"Care for some company?" Why do I seek her out?  
  
"Er... hehe..." Her eyes darted left and right nervously, "I... guess..."  
  
"Perhaps in the past?" I suggested lightly.  
  
That sparked her interest, but still she hesitated.  
  
"And maybe catch how Father proposed to Mother?" I threw in as an after thought.  
  
Why am I so insistant for her company?   
  
Her eyes lit up, "YES!" She said eagerly, latching upon my arm, almost throwing  
  
me off balance, "Let's go, let's go!!"  
  
I chuckled as I adjusted the timepiece. Mother had only told me once when Father  
  
proposed to her... she had said it was an unforgettable night for her. I had always  
  
wondered about that... she went red in the face... they weren't having sex were   
  
they?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^.^ Hehe. I'll bring you guys a brief citrus on the next chapter. It's B/V, no MT/Bra  
  
action yet... but there will be, don't you worry.  
  
No reviews for my last chapter *sigh* 


	7. six

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She arched her back, moaning loudly as he thrust into her. "Faster..." She moaned as he  
  
took his time, "Fas... Faster..."  
  
He smirked, about to give her what she wants when a small beeping sound caught his   
  
attention. First rule of any Saiyen, be prepared for an attack. At ANY given time. Hurriedly,  
  
he pulled out of her and ran to the window, his black eyes gazed outwards searchingly.  
  
Whimpering slightly from the loss of completion, Bulma gathered the sheets around her  
  
naked form, "What is it, Vegeta?" She asked, walking to where he was.  
  
"I'm not sure..." His eyes gazed outwards once more, than turn back, "I could have   
  
sworn..." He started, then noticed her pout. Chuckling, he started towards her, "Never   
  
mind... now where were we?" He ripped the sheets from her and after tossing her onto the  
  
bed, sank into her warm nether regions. "Mmmm... there is nothing better than being   
  
inside my wife..."  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide as she cried out in pleasure. 'Wife?' Echoed in her mind.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Ugh!" I rubbed myself all over, "Talk about walking in on your parents." I shuddered,   
  
"Never AGAIN!" I turned to him, "You KNEW, didn't you?"  
  
He shook his head in denial, his pupils widening slightly, "No..."  
  
We were currently standing outside the Capsule Corps, hidden using the time thingy. I   
  
heard Mom cried out lustfully and I groaned, "This sucks!" I exclaimed. "I want to go.   
  
NOW!"  
  
He looked down at her, his right hand rubbed my arm warmly, "Where to?"  
  
"Home. My -present- home." I told him. I do NOT want to hear my Mom shou... Dede! I   
  
whimpered slightly, "Please?"   
  
He nodded, "Sure."   
  
I buried my face into his chest, arms wrapped around him so his hands was free to   
  
operate the watch thingy. I inhaled deeply, a mixture of pine trees and pure masculinaty  
  
filled my lungs. He smells so good...  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'You shut up! Why do you always pop out?? Go away!'  
  
"Um... Bra?" His voice cut through my inner debate, "We're home..."  
  
Instantly I jumped away, my face coloring, "Er... yeah..."  
  
'Ha ha!!'  
  
"Shut up!" Oops... he looked at me queerly and I smiled sheepishly at him. "Pizza." I   
  
simply said. Shouldn't have done that. Now, when I say he looked at me queerly, I meant  
  
that his eyes shifted, not that he ACTUALLY displayed a facial expression. It's this that  
  
convince me he's my father's son. Dammit!  
  
'What? NOW you want him?'  
  
I groaned. Loudly. So loudly that he heard. Dede!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I held back my laughter and kept up my passive face. She looked so adorable when she's  
  
in having an internal debate. It's almost enough to lift my vow of solitude. Wait a minute...  
  
she's my SISTER! My eyes widening a fraction of an inch, I turned, "I'll be seeing you   
  
later, Bra." I told her, walking downstairs, what was I thinking? I was so preoccupied by   
  
my thoughts that I nearly ran over Mother.  
  
"Oh, hi, Trunks." She smiled at me, "What's got your head up in the clouds?"  
  
I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Love."  
  
"Ahh..." She tsked, "'tis a foolish thing that mortals call love... " She winked at me.  
  
"What?" I looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Your father said that to me when I tried to explain the concept of love to him. " She   
  
smiled softly at me, "He never understood it..." She pursed her lips, then set aside the   
  
thoughts that were brewing in her mind, "So what about love, Trunks?"  
  
She placed the spotlight on me and I don't know what to say, so I decided to tell her about  
  
my past. "I once loved someone with my entire being, but she betrayed me bitterly." I   
  
sigh, "I guess I was just wondering why."  
  
"Yasu?" She inquired.  
  
My eyes did widen then, "How... How did you know?"  
  
"You screamed out her name in your sleep once... was it her?" She asked, looking at my  
  
face to see my reaction. I nodded slowly. "I'm not sure how she betrayed you," She said,  
  
her eyes at me intensely, "But... am I correct to assume that it was with another man?"  
  
More like android, "Yeah." I said softly, walking with her as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"It hurts, I know. Tea?" She handed me a cup of steaming Oolong tea and poured herself  
  
another cup, "I remember when Yamcha and I broke up..." She sighed and shook her  
  
head, "That was the worst and best day of my life."  
  
"Yamcha..." I knew of her relationship with him. He had often came over courting in the  
  
midst of the violence, but Mother always refused.  
  
"He was my first love... and for a while, I had thought what we had was forever." For a   
  
minute, she had a dreamy look. "THAT illusion shattered when I found him in bed with  
  
another woman." She frowned, "Actually... they were in MY bed, going at it." She made   
  
face that made me smile slightly. This was one side of Mother that I had never seen,  
  
playful, not yet affected by the death of so many. "Anyways..." She sighed, "You never  
  
forget a betrayal like that..."  
  
I had to agree, "And it ends up eating at you, destroying you piece by piece."  
  
She pointed her spoon at me, "Only if you let it." She took a sip of tea, "You know why it  
  
was also the best day for me when Yamcha and I broke up?" She asked. "It was because  
  
your Father beat the crap out of Yamcha." She giggled and I had to smile at her childish  
  
ways. "But seriously, it was because I finally realize that the love I had felt for Yamcha   
  
had diminished and I was only holding onto a childhood fantasy." She sat down on a   
  
stool, "And realization also opened my eyes..." She smiled sheepishly, "And I realized   
  
that I was in love..."  
  
"With Father." It wasn't a question.  
  
She nodded. "He was the best thing that could ever happen to me." She stood and sighed,  
  
"Well, time for me to hit the sack." She smiled brilliantly, "If you let go of the betrayal, you  
  
might surprise yourself." She walked off, leaving me with my thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks has his demons to battle before he can submit to love... but what about Bra? Is she  
  
really as innocent as everyone thought? What secrets does she hold in her heart?  
  
Jax - *sigh* I'm still writing... but... *sigh* So little reviews... ah well. I can live with this. 


	8. seven

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My talk with Mother left me in a plane of confusion. What had she meant by letting go of the betrayal? I continue to stare up at the night sky wondering if the device Mother, my true mother, had made was really a dimension travel device instead of a time-travel because here, Trunks is my age and the time is the same... I wonder... really, I do.   
  
"Trunks?" I heard her call me, then heard the slight sinkering of tiles as she landed, "What are you doing up here?"  
  
Bra... she's suppose to be my sister, yet in my time, I had grown up without. Turning to her, I studied her, "Nothing."  
  
"Bull." She frowned. Why is she here? She was embarressed by my lack of manners and etiquette, wasn't she? "Mom told me to come up here and check on you."  
  
It was my turn to frown, why would Mother sent Bra up to check on me? "I'm fine." I told her, returning my gaze to the stars.  
  
"What's with you?" She asked. I can picture the pout. "You were so nice a hour ago, now you're just an ass!"  
  
"People change."   
  
"Not that quick." She moved towards me, "What's wrong?" She leaned over me, blocking my view, her torquise hair hanging from her face. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore her. Then I felt the nudging. Her foot kicked me slightly at my side, "Come on, tell me." She whined slightly.  
  
I fear nothing but the feather light touches against my adominal. I couldn't take it and burst out laughing, my eyes flying open as I rolled over to avoid her nudges, laughing all the while. I looked at her and saw a mischeivous glint in her eyes. I shook my head and mouthed 'no'.  
  
With a smirk, she advanced, grabbing me by the sides and ran her hands up and down my sides in light feathery touches. I couldn't keep my laughter in check and I tried to roll away, but she had me pinned down as she straddled my waist. Still laughing, I tried feeblely to wrench her arms away. "No!" I yelled, my laughter booming.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" She yelled back, her face coming to life with laughter.  
  
Finally, when I felt like I was about to burst, I took all my willpower and rolled her to one side, pinning her down as I straddled her small waist. A smile still on my face, I tried to calm down. And when I did, I realize the awkward position that we were in and my smile faltered, but held. "I'm going to let you up now..." I told her, "No more, okay?"  
  
She pretended to consider it, "No." She said cutely, smiling up at me. Though she is my 'sister,' having her underneath me is doing strange things to my body. Things that a sibling should not do to another... I felt her feeble attempts at bucking me off. "Come on, get off." She whined.  
  
"Only if you promise." I told her, hoping to dear Dende she'd say... what? No? Yes? I don't know!  
  
"Fine."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Dende! Does he think that I can't feel that... that... THING poking at me? I tried bucking him off of me, but it only... it... I... UGH! "Come on, get off." I whined slowly, clenching my inner muscles to try and contain my arousal.  
  
"Only if you promise." He told me. What I wouldn't do to feel him underneath me... I could ride him like a... NO! Bad! No riding! BAD! UGH!!  
  
"Fine." I said grudgingly, my body missing his warmth the instant he scrambled off me. Quietly I moaned as I stood. He was turned away from me, probably trying hide his own arousal. Granted, we're siblings, but only in blood. This is so freaking confusing! So not fair! "I... Good night... um... br... Tr... yeah... good night." A crimson blush painted firmly on my face, I jumped down and entered the house, trying to sort out what I'm feeling. I really shouldn't be feeling whatever it is that I'm feeling right now... it's not right! DAMMIT!  
  
After showering, I made my way to my room, my thoughts preoccupied. Probably the reason I bumped into Trunks, knocking me onto the floor.   
  
"You all right?" He helped me up awkwardly and I nodded, frowning when I saw his blush. Looking down, I hastily clutched my robe tighter. Dende! Could I be showing any MORE cleavage? No, probably not, consider that one of my boobs were practically HANGING out! I groaned inwards as I skittered out of there. Safely in my room, I shed my robe for some comfy and modest, VERY modest, PJ's.   
  
Trunks, Trunks, Trunks... don't tell me I've fallen for my own brother?  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
There should be a law against wearing a robe only! Once again, I'm up at the roof. Why, oh why! did I have to pick that exact time to go use the bathroom? My eyes closed as I try to find my calm again. Father had said that in order for me to know my enemies, or even my own fears and doubts, I must first understand myself... but I have no idea who I am... I drift on aimlessly, trying to fill in the void that love past has left in me....  
  
My eyes opened.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know. So sue me. I'll try and make it longer next time... but as of right now, there's no 'inspiration' (aka reviews!)  
  
LingXiaoyu - Yasu is a flower, Yas'a... iono. It sounded nice enough. Chikuso means damn in Japanese  
  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy - Kind of hard to write a lime between the chapters. I'm trying to build it up, the tension and everything... Just wait a few more chapters...  
  
Firage - They will, they will... ^.~ 


	9. eight

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Love between two people is the most complicated thing ever thought up, yet at the same time, it is the most simplest. A simple touch from her could set my heart ablaze. But she is my sister. And yet she is not. If I love her in that way, it would be incest, and yet the same, it would not. "ARGH!" I punched a hole through a tree, trying to release my frustration.  
  
"Well, boy." I heard Father's voice, "Perhaps you would like to spar?"  
  
I turned to him. This was the man that had risked his life for a planet that he claims that he hated. It grew on him, but in the end, he did it for Mother. For the love of her. Love of the purest kind. In answer, I struck a stance. With a smirk, he attacked. I I dodged his punches and kicks, I remembered what Mother had told me about their love.  
  
'We tried to deny it for so long. But it was there. Every curse, every glance, we loved each other for the longest time. We came together with fire in our hearts. The long supressed emotions were set free after...' She broke off then, not wanting to go on and I often wondered about it. Father had died shortly after I was born and I was raised on the run by my mother. "Ah!" A sickening crack of pain drew me from my thoughts. Father stood there, looking down and me and shook his head.  
  
"You were distracted." He frowned.   
  
I merely looked up at him, my arm around my dislocated shoulder. Bracing myself, I popped it back in, another loud crack polluted the air. With a hiss of pain, I stood and rotated it. "I know." I answered him. I had wanted to get to know my father for the longest time, but now, all I wanted was to get away. Without as much as a by-your-leave, I started for the house, but his voice stopped me.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked angrily.  
  
I turned to him, "We finished sparring. What more do you want?"  
  
"I will not have a weakling for a son!" He growled.  
  
I stood there and stared, "Well, I'm not your son." With that, I turned and walked away, my thoughts on mother. And Yasu. Funny how I was thinking of Bra, and now I think of Yasu. They are complete opposites. Yasu was calm and collected, even in a crisis, she would never lose her cool. Bra, on the other hand is loud and brash, does things without thinking. I jumped up into the air without thinking and fired a chi blast down onto the earth only to have it spiraling back up at me. I look at it approaching and powered down, letting the energy consume me. So this is what death feels like... it kind of tickles...  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I stared at the regeneration tank and thought to myself what a baka Trunks was. I knew he could have deflected the blow Dad had reversed, so why didn't he? I growled, still staring at his still form. I don't know what caused him to come back to the past, but I sure hope it's not to die. He could have done that in his own time. As he bobbed up and down, I felt my anger draining. He'll be all right. Bro said he will. Must be a little weird to look down and see yourself hurt and on the verge of death.   
  
I was at the window when I felt him power down and he started to fall. He was suspended in the ball of chi for milliseconds before being fully consumed by it. Amazingly, he didn't die instantly from it. Dad caught him as he fell down to the ground and immediately rushed him to the regeneration tank, cursing all the while. Poor Daddy... he was so disappointed when Bro didn't show much interest in fighting as much as he had. He always wanted a son who would take after his footsteps. I think he secretly wanted Bro to revive Vegeta-sei and rule over it. But nowadays, all Bro ever want to do is go after this one girl, Yasu, I think her name was. He feels a little guilty that he disappointed Dad, but personally, I think Dad is proud of both of us. Hehe, I have him wrapped around my little finger...  
  
Trunks is still bobbing up and down. That idiot. Did he have a death wish or something? I mean, powering down all the way when a ball of chi is coming your way? What kind of moron does that? Damn thing is that I can't even stay mad at him for long. This is suppose to be my brother, yet he's not. He and Bro has none of the same characteristics. Bro's fun to be with, spontaneous. Trunks is a fun as a wet log.   
  
'But... he IS sweet. '  
  
I say he's a moron.   
  
A loud beeping sound broke me from my musing. I looked up to see the water draining and ran to the door, "MOM! He's coming to!" I yelled out.  
  
A few minutes later, Mom came running in with a some clothes, "Trunks is always Trunks, no matter when he's from." She tsked when his eyes opened and he starated at us as he took off the oxygen mask and came out, taking the towel Mom offered him.  
  
"Hey, Baka!" I scolded him, "Still feel like dying? Cause I can grant THAT wish!"  
  
He didn't talk to me, much less look at me. He just dried himself off and got into his clothes as if no one was there but him. "Baka!" I yelled, "I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Bra!" Mom reprimended with a glare. She turned to Trunks and whispered something to him to which he nodded. She patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile and stepped back to let him to pass. When he was gone, I turned to Mom.  
  
"Mo-ther!" I said horrified, "He could get himself killed!"  
  
"If you're so worried, go look after him." She said simply.  
  
"I..." I stopped to think. If I let him get out of my sight, who knows what else he'll do... "Later!" I told her as I raced outside. Hey, SOMEbody has to look after the baka. It's not like I love him or anything like that. He's just my brother. Yeah, that's it. Who am I kidding?  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Mother had told me to go to Goku's old home in the mountains to calm down. As I flew up into the mountain ranges, I could feel Bra's enegy. She's following me. Why? A small part of me hopes that it's because she likes me... intimately, but the other, sensible side chided me for my incentious thoughts.   
  
But it's not really incentious.  
  
She's your sister!  
  
Not really. In my world, I don't have one.  
  
Well, she's of the same blood you are!  
  
Kind of. With halflings, you get either one parent's or the other. And it looks like I take after Father and Bra takes after Mother.  
  
Trunks takes after his Mother.  
  
Bra doesn't know much techniques. She can't fight well either. So either way, she takes after Mother. I KNOW I take after Father.  
  
You DO realize that arguing against yourself is a sign of paranoia, right?  
  
Of course! I know I'm paranoid. Been paranoid since the Androids.  
  
Good then. Oh, and you're there. Go after her if you love her... it's just a matter of feelings.  
  
But...  
  
I landed on the mountain side and stoiod there staring at the lake. It really is beautiful. I hear her steps as she approached. "Why are you following me?"   
  
"I..." She seemed to gather her resolve and then rushed out, "I've came to make sure you don't do anything harmful to yourself."   
  
She was begging for me to take her on, but I'm not in the mood. I needed to get away from her. To think. And she wasn't allowing me to do that. "I'll be fine. Go back your mother little girl. Don't bother me." With that, I had strode into the cabin without a backward glance. She defied me. As I knew she would have. She stayed there, anger boiling on the surface. She was only making it harder on me. Harder on the both of us.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dun Dun Dun... So what do you think? Should I break them apart or should I push them together?   
  
They're starting to feel attracted to each other... but... will they be able to get together? Or will Trunk's   
  
past put a wedge between them? Find out next time on L.U.!  
  
LingXioayu - iono = I don't know. Here's the next chapter! ^_^ I'm feeling review deprived -.-;;  
  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy - Only a few more chapters. I promise!  
  
Firage - Hope you like ^.^  
  
http://geocities.com/moonlily001  
  
My website ^_^ 


	10. nine

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to my mother? LITTLE GIRL?? What does that bastard think he is?? I'll show him! I'll show them all! Just as soon as that bug moves away from... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dashing at the speed of light, I burst into the cabin and shut the door behind me with gusto, sliding down to the floor and breathing a sigh of relief. "Whew!"  
  
"Do you mind?" I looked up and blushed crimson. Trunks was in his... um... trunks, form fitting trunks at that.  
  
I shook my head, "Sorry." I turned around, but my eyes kept wandering back...  
  
~Take it off! Whoo-hoo!  
  
Shut up! It's TRUNKS!!  
  
~And it's blocking my view! Take it off! Take it... no! don't put it ON! Take it OFF! Take it... awww.  
  
My inner voice died down in a sulk, and I turned around, " Sorry?" I said in a half-question. He was still shirtless, but I refused to acknowledge that lest my evil voice should rise up again.  
  
"Why are you still here, Bra?" He sighed, picking up his sword, letting the sun beam hit those large... rippling... muscles... "Bra?" He asked, buckling the sword on. "Bra?"  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him, "Yes?"  
  
He gave me a strange look, "Why are you still here?" He asked again.  
  
I gave him a shrug, "Because I feel like it." I told him. "Besides, I told Mother that I'll take care of you."  
  
~Oh yes, I'll take care of you... first, I'll kiss those luscious lips, nibbling on that bottom full pouty lip... then, I'll kiss my way down... all the way down... mmm.... oh yes....  
  
Stop that!   
  
"...perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He gave me a disgusted look, "And by the way you screamed, I think I'll have to take care of YOU!"  
  
~Please do. Take REAL good care of me...  
  
"Argh!" I stood and walked out the door, needing to put some distance between us. Why do I keep returning to him? "It doesn't mean anything. It... it... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I was in the middle of changing when I heard her scream and moments later, she was in the cabin, sitting down on the floor catching her breath. "Do you mind?" I asked her as she looked up and blushed prettily.  
  
She shook her head, "Sorry." She said, turning around, but I could see her eyes kept wandering back to me with a slightly glazed look. I toyed with the idea of taking off my trunks...  
  
~Oh yes. Then pick her up and dump her on the bed... peel off those clothes on her like a orange peel... mmm... sweet... tangy....  
  
Shit! Are you STILL here?  
  
~I never left man. And look at her right there... her legs slightly spread... she wants you!  
  
Shut the fuck up.   
  
My inner voice died down as soon as she turned around, " Sorry?" She asked apologetically.  
  
I was still shirtless, "Why are you still here, Bra?" I sighed, picking up my sword, "Bra?" I asked, buckling the sword on. "Bra?" I asked again, what is wrong with the girl?  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up at me, "Yes?"  
  
I gave her a strange look, "Why are you still here?" I asked again.  
  
She gave me a shrug, "Because I feel like it." She told him. "Besides, I told Mother that I'll take care of you."  
  
~Oh yes, take care of me...  
  
I squashed my inner voice down flat, "I don't need you take care of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and by the way you screamed, I think I'll have to take care of YOU!"  
  
~I wonder how loud she'll scream when you slam into her tight gripping...  
  
"Argh!" I thank kami as she yelled out and walked out the door. We need to put some distance between us. But the next second, she let out an ear piercing scream and instantly, I was out by her side, sword in hand.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, looking around, "Bra?" She huddled behind me, shaking slightly.  
  
"Is it gone?" She asked, peeking over my shoulder.  
  
"Is what gone?" I looked around again, there wasn't anything around but a few small bugs.  
  
"Those black things!" She shrieked, hiding behind me again, her hands gripping at my bare shoulder as she huddled herself closer to me.  
  
"The beetles?" I asked nonchalantly, fighting an internal battle. She feels so good pressed up against me... "Yeah, they're gone." I told her, blasting a small ball of energy onto them. I turned around and she shivered as I gathered her into my arms, trying to comfort her, "They're gone..." Being so close to her is doing strange things to me.  
  
She nodded and pulled away, frowning when she saw the grin on my face, "What? Beetles are scary!"  
  
"I'm sure they are." I told her, giving into impulse and traced her jawline. Her lips parted as she took a step towards me. Nothing mattered, everything faded away. One kiss... I'm sure there's nothing to this... Just one kiss and I'll be satisfied that there's nothing to us. These feelings are nothing. Our mouths are so close that our breaths mingled. I caressed her cheek and brought her head closer, just one...  
  
Fireworks.   
  
Bright lights exploded the instant my lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I could feel her heart pounding in sync to mine and her strangled moan vibrated into me.  
  
~Well... so much for the theory of nothing between you guys huh?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MT/Bra goodness! *grins*   
  
Okay, so she's afraid of a beetle. So what? There are lots of girls that can take on an army, but is afraid of one tiny stinking beetle. Anyways, my story is centered more around comedy than anything... as you can probably see. Sometimes there's seriousness, but not a lot.   
  
Next time I update will be on the 26th of July  
  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy - Lemon's acomin'  
  
Firage - Better? ^_^ They kissed.... 


	11. ten

Love Uninhibited  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
Rated R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." Yasa winked as she sashayed towards me. She was exactly like I had remembered. Long black hair with clear blue eyes... there's a hint of mischief in them, and like oceans, those blue orbs could drown you. I should know. I fell head first into those orbs and never quite made it to shore. "Come on, Trunks, aren't you at least going to give your girlfriend a hug?" She asked, opening her arms, the rain clinging to her, refusing to let go. She always did love the rain.  
  
Girlfriend? "What?" I asked sharply, I wasn't aware that Trunks had a girlfriend.  
  
She gave me a concerned look before a smile slowly spread across her face, "Oh..." She breathed, coming closer, wrapping her arms around my neck, "If you insist on playing this game..." She whispered, a twinkle in her eyes, "My name is Yasa Furuta, age twenty, born on December twenty-fourth, 1983. And you..." She traced my lips with her finger, "Are Trunks Vegeta, my boyfriend." She giggled and bent in to kiss me. I almost let her, wanting very much to taste her again, but the wound of betrayal goes deep. All I could see was Andriod 17 pounding into her soft virginal core, and I shoved her away. "Trunks?" She yelped, "What's wrong with you?" Then her eyes narrowed, "You're not Trunks..." She stepped away from me, "Who are you?" Rain dripped down her bangs and she took a defensive stance.  
  
I didn't know what to say to her, "I..."  
  
"Yasa?" I saw my double stepping into the clearing, "Oh, hey Trunks." He greeted me, then looked with surprise to see Yasa staring at the two of us with shock. "Um..."   
  
"Who... what?" Her eyes flickered between the two of us before she made her choice and went over to Trunks, "Who is he?" She asked him.  
  
"He's... well... he's..." he couldn't explain. After all, how does one explain that a double from an alternate universe came to visit. Rain slowed to a drizzle.  
  
"Also Trunks..." I scratched my head, "No relation. We just look a lot alike. So much that everyone always mistaken us to be to other." I smiled to show that there was no hard feelings.  
  
I could tell that she didn't believe me, but she seemed to accept this explanation... for now. I have a feeling that she would beat it out of Trunks later on.  
  
"Um, Yasa, why don't you head home first... I want to talk to um..." He was confused for a moment, " I want to talk to my double about something."   
  
She nodded, "Don't stay out here for too long." She told him concerned, "I don't want you getting sick."  
  
He smiled and I looked away as he gave her a kiss good-bye. We were meant to be. This just proved it... so why did she betray me? A sharp pain went through me as Trunks backhanded me into the trunk of a tree. I whipped around and took a defensive stance. Why the hell did he just hit me for? Confusion must have shown in my face, for he tensed, struggling to control his anger. "What did you do to her?" He hissed.  
  
"Her?" I asked, "I didn't DO anything to her! She came onto me!"  
  
He shook his head in disgust, "Is that what they call it these days? She was soaked to the bone and crying when I found her on the doorsteps!"  
  
"Who?" I asked, dropping my defensive stance, but kept my guard up.  
  
"Don't play dumb." He told me, "You know perfectly well that I was talking about Bra."  
  
Bra... "What about her?" She left here pefectly fine... nothing happened to her, did it? No... she's Saiyen. She should be able to take care of herself.  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you!" He shouted at me. "She wouldn't tell me anything. Only that I wouldn't understand. She kept on saying something about losing someone. And how things would never be able to work out."   
  
I shook my head, " She was fine when she left here this morning."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "You didn't do anything to her?"  
  
Well...   
  
"No." I retorted.   
  
Technically, you did...  
  
I did no such thing! It was consensual! I didn't DO anything TO her!  
  
Then who did?  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Bro found me on the doorsteps and let me in. I shrugged away his questions. I needed to be alone right now, "Things can never work out between us..." I whispered to myself, "I've already lost him... and my baby... I've lost her as well..." I climbed up the stairs and entered my room, sealing it off with a substance that Mom invented. It was still experimental and I wasn't suppose to use it, but I couldn't deal. I needed to be alone right now. Alone. Alone. Tears slid down my cheeks in two twin rivers, I didn't even get to hold her once. She's gone. Gone... I slid down, my back to the door and buried my face in my arms. "She's gone..."  
  
"What's wrong, Bra?"   
  
I looked up and saw him. What is he doing here? He's not suppose to be here. No one is. "Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him, "Leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
But he didn't leave. He strode across the room and took me into his arms. Weakly, I protested against this. It's wrong. It's wrong. We're siblings. Born to similar parent's. It's wrong for us to be together... but why does it feel so right? "What's wrong?" He asked again, his voice so tender. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with kindness... but was there love in their depths? Love for me?  
  
I didn't say anything, I just wrapped my arms around him and cried. Tears that I've held back since Hitomi's untimely death came pouring out. Tears for my lost innocence. Tears of pain for not reinforcing the bond... for not trying to give her life. I had felt her forming in me. I remember thinking up names for her, saying each one aloud. I would have loved her. I remember thinking of how hard I felt I needed to hide the pregnancy from my parent's, finally deciding that when I go into my second trimester, I would tell Mother... but I couldn't even carry her for one trimester. Two months was all I had with her before my Saiyen genes destroyed her. Flushed her out of my body. The tears fell now. My body was racked with pain. The pain of loss.   
  
I had felt her heart beat in sync to mine... her small kicks... but... the killer was... I had felt her thoughts. She came to me in a dream. She was perfection. A miniture replica of myself and Goten. She came again the night she left my womb. She had told me that she loved me. That she didn't resent me. She loved me... and I... I...  
  
"I couldn't protect her!" I sobbed, "I let her die!" All these years, the pain finally comes tumbling out. He held me through the night, never letting go of me. Soft whispers of comfort crept into my ears and added to the flame in my heart. He did the undoable. He melted my frozen heart.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chappy = Lemon! I think... I'll post the chapter up quickly if there's LOTS of reviews! ^^;; By LOTS, I mean 10+  
  
BTW, I am SO sorry to do this, but I haven't written the next chapter and I'm racking my brain trying to think up ways to write it... Writer's block so is NOT cool. Anyways, I'm going to update next month... sorry once again!  
  
LingXiaoyu - Yeah... Trunks may care about the animals, but he's not exactly TRUNKS. At least, not in my story. ^_^  
  
Firage - I've continued!  
  
brachan90 - Eh, each to their own. Glad you liked it though ^^ 


	12. eleven

Love Uninhibited  
Ryo Angel  
Rated R  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another dream. My daughter was there... and another. A little boy. "Hello Mother." She greeted me, but she didn't come to me as she did before. Instead, she stood away. I reached for her, but it was futile effort on my part. She's lost to me. "Never lost, Mother. Just... not quite there." She nudged the little boy, "Go on."  
  
Hesitantly, he lets go of her dress and walked towards me. A shy kiss on my cheek, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I met his wide innocent eyes with surprise. "Mommy." He stated with no doubt. Open mouthed, I stared down at this little masterpiece. Trunk's eyes. My nose.  
  
"He's not a replacement." Hitomi told me and my gaze fell back on her, "Just someone that could enter your life if you choose."  
  
"And you?" I asked her, standing up, holding the little boy to me possessively, "Would you enter my life again?"  
  
She smiled sadly and shook her head, "I came and I've gone..."  
  
"I'm sorry." I started, walking towards her, but the faster I went to her, the further away she came back. "I wanted you..."  
  
"I know." She told me, "But I was not meant to be." It was a statement. Told calmly and simply.  
  
"My Saiyen genes..."  
  
"Refused me life because it was an act of rape." She told me, "You didn't love him, so how could you have bonded with him?" She smiled, stepping closer, "It wouldn't be fair to either of you."   
  
"And now?" I looked down at the little boy that nestled at the crook of my arm, "And him?"  
  
She stepped closer, closer. Our heads were almost touching now, "He is someone you could have." Confusion showed on my face and she laughed, "Trunks isn't to be your brother, Mother." She told me, "He is to be your protector. Lover. Husband."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I held her through the night and watched as her eyes fluttered open with quiet acceptance and calmness. Better. Much better than the night before.  
  
"Trunks..." She looked at me in wonder.  
  
"I'm here." Where else would I be? That kiss. Kami! I wish that kiss never happened. She snuggled closer to me, her arms tightening and her next words had me reeling.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I stared at her with open shock. She lov... lov... she loves me!   
  
She just smiled, "You don't have to say it. I know you don't feel the same." Not feel the same? And how the hell does she know how I feel? "But can't you just lie to me today?" She asked, "Just pretend that you love me?" Her head came closer and I could see her lips, all pouty and moist, "Just love me?" She whispered, pressing her lips to mine.  
  
I lifted her up and carried her to bed, "I can do more than that...." I murmured as I kissed the crook of her neck, "I love you as well..." Even though it's wrong... "I can't help myself..." I whispered, setting her down and looking down at her. She gazed up at me shyly and I smiled, kissing away her worries, piece by piece, we discarded our clothes, wanting to feel flesh against flesh.  
  
========================  
Dazzling lights,  
Starry sky,  
Diamond studs upon blacken dust.  
The silky feel of hand upon cheek,   
Butterfly kisses on soft yielding lips.  
========================  
.  
.  
He drew her to him, pressing his naked body to her own, dancing with her to a rhythm of their own. His gentleness amazed her. He rained kisses on her, trailing down her neck to the valley of her collarbone. He could feel her soft purr as he nibbled on her neck, slowly licking her ear, his hot breath upon her icy skin.  
.  
.  
========================  
The shivers of lust, passion, pain,  
Brings about a primal groan from deep within,  
Wild and free, a fire unleashed.  
Dreamers dream   
Of roses wild, Dragons tame.  
=======================  
.  
.  
  
She moaned, wanting more. His caresses soon warmed her, blasting away the coldness. She laid there as he planted a trail of kisses down her body, sucking and pulling on her nipples until they grew hard and red from his administrations. He continued his trail of kisses, flicking his tongue out across her navel and down, down he went until he came to her womanhood. She gasped at the coldness of his tongue as he lapped up her arousal. Ice upon fire. She writhed above him and only the strength of his arms kept her from buckling down upon him.  
.  
.  
========================  
One touch upon heated flesh  
And all shatters in ecstasy.  
One sweet kiss leads to the freeing of the soul.  
Icy hands on blazing skin,  
Fervor moans echoing into night.  
========================  
.  
.  
She cried out as he penetrated her, driving her near the edge just by being in her, being one. He hugged her to him, rocking slowly, planting kisses on her neck, sucking on the marred part of her skin when he had claimed her so many years ago. "Trunks!" She suddenly cried, biting into his neck, piercing through skin and blood poured into her mouth, the sweet taste of him. He claimed her then, groaning as her inner muscles tightened on his manhood. He drank ambrosia that night, hot ecstasy that lifted him higher than any mortal drug.  
.  
.  
=======================  
The stars dance,  
The moon their light.  
Beautiful, ethereal.  
The sun shines on,  
Eclipse  
And mate.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Extremely short, I know. But I don't know how to end this. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. You don't think I'll just end it here, do you?   
  
Seriously, I don't know how long a wait you guys will have before I update... I'll try to write it soon... but with school looming over my shoulder, I'm not so sure...  
  
Thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Clemen - Thank-you! Glad you like. If it's not original... um... can't think of anything witty... ^^;;  
  
Firage - Here's to continuing! ^_^  
  
rP - Here it is!  
  
Jax - I will!  
  
LingXiaoyu - Not much of a lemon... just not feeling in a romantic mood these days... but it is poetic-like, isn't it? ^_^ 


End file.
